Bokujin Tenshina
| image = | name = | kanji = 警戒網目 | romaji = Tenshina Bokujin | race = Soul | birthday = October 12 | age = 18 | gender = Male | height = 5'3" | weight = 128 lbs | eyes = Brown | hair = Grey-Black | blood type = Unspecified | unusual features = None | affiliation = Inner Circle | previous affiliation = None | occupation = Mercenary, Bounty Hunter | previous occupation = None | team = Unknown | previous team = Unknown | partner = None | previous partner = None | base of operations = Spirit World | marital status = Single | relatives = Unknown | education = Unknown | status = Alive | signature skill = Fullbring Chosho (著書, Literary Work) }} Bokujin Tenshina (転進唖牧人, Tenshina Bokujin) is a young Human mercenary under the contract of the corporation Inner Circle, an organization seeking to dominate the world and expand their territory to the spiritual universe. Personality Generally speaking, Tenshina is a rather calm, distant, and even somewhat sociopathic man. On most terms, he is emotionally challenged and is often seen with a blank face. The only real signs of emotion any one can detect is when he is by the nature of his tone and the widening and lowering of his eyes. He is respectful and tolerant of other people, but he keeps himself at a distance in order to prevent himself from getting too attached to them. Even his interaction with his other relatives is done in a detached and isolated manner. When he speaks, it is often in a dull near-monotone, naturally disguising any genuine emotion and keeping people from understanding what his true intentions and feelings are. For the few that are able to unlock the mental puzzle wrapped around his mind, they will come across a much deeper character. Despite his distrustful way of speaking to people, he is capable of recognizing close friends and is willing to open up to such. When particularly driven by a certain event or action, he will often act with passionate emotion and even disregard logical thinking for the charisma of the situation. He holds resentment and disgust towards those he finds arrogant, foolish, stupid, or antagonistic towards him - a trait that acts as fuel to drive him during combat. This way of thinking can even fall under the category of "naive", as manipulative minds can even trick him into performing actions for their own personal benefit, or to simply trap him into a corner where there is little chance of escape. He himself is aware of this, holding a rather nihilistic view for humanity and an eagerness to cross into the Soul Society one day. Despite his own loathing towards arrogance, the nature of his own abilities and the potential to control his opponent to the degree he can brings about cockiness and pride. He sees himself as a professional of combat, unwilling to accept the fact that there are people stronger than he is. Whenever he does lose, or is in the danger of losing ground to an opponent, he is fixated on believing that he has simply made an error or mistake in judgement or calculation. Facing defeat can also bring about anger and despair from the surface, and he will act out of desperation and despair. His humiliation brings about a long term of depression, and he will act more isolated and distant towards society than before. He himself is aware of this character flaw, but insists that there is nothing that he can do in order to suppress it and admits that he is unaware of why. Tenshina's also known for his miscellaneous habits that he does within his spare time. He is not much of an outside person, but is willing to take walks in order for exercising purposes. He also practices singing, and can often be heard reciting popular songs (particularly that of the rock genre). A rather morbid interest he has is in the ways of brutal killing, studying sources of information about events of execution and torture. History In Progress Synopsis In Progress Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialism: Tenshina's skill in the art of swordsmanship is at a competent level, his prowess enough to properly defend himself against other swordsmen. His style of fighting is rather unpolished and self-taught, relying solely on reflex and instinct in order to attack, defend, and counter his opponents. Because of this intuition-based combat trait, it can serve as both a gift (with its irregular style) and a curse (with the risk of master swordsmen being able to read it and use it against him). Evasion of a sword strike is more commonly used by him than blocking one and is another product from his instincts. Enhanced Speed: As an accomplished Fullbringer, Tenshina is able to use Bringer Light, the Humans' high-speed technique. Known to be one of his most prominent abilities, he is able to use it with natural ease and efficiency. Because of his affinity with evasion, his skill using it has been increased to the point where he is capable of matching the majority of expert users. At the current point in time, little to none of this ability has been seen. Keen Intellect: Tenshina, despite his seemingly adrenaline-driven attitude in combat, can restrain himself enough between lulls in order to allow himself to think about his and the opponent's actions and movements. His observant nature allows him to pick out even small details of the situation at hand, and from that information, he can effectively deduce ways in order to counter attacks and strategies against him. Spiritual Power: It is unknown to what degree what level of spiritual power Tenshina has. However, it is enough to fully see spiritual beings such as Shinigami and Arrancar. Fullbring Literary Work (著書, Chosho): Using Fullbring, Tenshina is able to transform the balisong (butterfly knife) he carries around into a katana. It is double-edged, with a red handle and a small, grayish tsuba. Overall, the design is unique from the common sword wielded by the spiritual user, as it bears the appearance of the European-style longsword. Its signature trait, when not utilizing its true abilities, is its capability to effectively weaken the power of Zanpakutou spirits directly simply by clashing blades against a spiritual user with force. The reason for this is due to the fact that a Shingami's sword is a manifestation of a Zanpakutou's power and presence, establishing a connection between sword and spirit. This reasoning also allows for severe injury and even possible destruction of the Zanpakutou spirit in the same manner. This can also apply to Arrancar, considering their own power is sealed within their weapons. The true ability of Literary Work is true to it's name; the ability to treat the environment around Tenshina to carry the traits of a story. In terms of roles, Tenshina is the effective "author" of the story as well as a character, which anything else can be classified as. *'Role Reversal:' Under normal circumstances, Tenshina deems himself and the opponent(s) he is facing to be "even", as there is no "protagonist" or "antagonist" within either side due to their belief that they are right and the other side is wrong. However, when he cuts his target(s), he is able to give himself one role and the other to his opponent by his choosing. The one with the "antagonist" role is ultimately given the greater power and can overwhelm the "protagonist" within that battle. However, the antagonist is unable to kill the protagonist. After the bout, three more battles must take place, and during the fourth fight, the protagonist will defeat and overcome the antagonist. Once the roles have been decided, they cannot be switched around, even by Tenshina, until the four designated battles are completed. *'Equalization:' Because of Tenshina and his opponent's normally equal roles, his Equalization ability effectively balances the power between him and a stronger/weaker opponent. It takes away the stronger one's power and feeds it into the lesser one until both sides are equal in terms of combat skill, capability, and power. It also forces a limit on the stronger one's abilities if they threaten that balance, in order to prevent outright domination. Such limits are made according to the type of power that it is being enforced on. *'Persona Falsification:' This ability allows for Tenshina to "add" one personality trait within his target once he cuts him/her. It can be anything of his choosing, whether it would be something to boost morale and resolve or to break it. For example, once he cuts an opponent, he can "insert" a phobia of blood, purposefully allow his opponent to cut him, and observe them panic and mentally break down as a result (his signature ability). This does not simply influence the personality; he can also influence the way his targets fight, forcing them to rely on strategies not suited to their mindset. Trivia *Tenshina's unofficial theme song is "My Dreams", done by piano. Behind The Scenes *Tenshina is one of my new and recent author surrogates on BFF, and is meant to characterize me as closely as possible without looking too weak or incompetent, as well as too strong and Mary Sue-ish. With the introduction of Humans being able to possess their own class of abilities, this was a perfect opportunity for Tenshina's creation as well as character development. *Tenshina is personally considered by me to be one of the most human characters I've created on Bleach (most likely because he's my personal surrogate) and will be the start of a new breed of characters that will be featured within the Inner Circle organization. Quotes In Progress References Category:Human Category:Male Category:Fanon Character Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Fullbringer